Wake up to your future
by El loco uno
Summary: What would you do if you tripped, fell, and woke up in the land of DBZ…What if you were trained by the Senshi? What if Kibito wasn’t red? To answer the first 2 questions, read on!
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ, Kaioshin would be the main character and my BF. Also, Piccolo would rule Earth, and Vegeta would kill Kakarotto. But seeing as none of this is true, I don't own it.

Prolouge

"SHEREE! GIVE ME BACK MY DRAWING PAD!" Tara yelled as she chased her younger sister through their home. Tara was a freshman as Cedar Ridge High School. She was average in looks, about 5'3", curly long brown hair with blonde highlights. She had some of the brightest blue eyes that you'd ever see, but they were hidden behind a pair of oval shaped glasses. She had been wearing glasses since she was in diapers and considered them as a sort of trademark. Tara was a sort of nerd or geek. She was in love with all sorts of anime. She also loved Harry Potter and the Phantom of the Opera. She could often be seen singing "Music of the Night" or "Masquerade". Although, her favorite genre of music was alternative.

"No, I want to look at it!" Sheree replied, stopping in front of their TV. Sheree was tall for her age (sixth grade), standing at 5'4". She had chin length dirty brown/blonde hair and also wore glasses, but not as long as Tara. Her eyes were hazel in color. Sheree also loved anime, Harry Potter, and Phantom of the Opera. But the only difference was that she loved Phantom of the Opera the most.

Our story begins in their living room, where Dragonball Z was playing in the background, with our two heroines arguing over Tara's drawing pad. It had all of her Dragonball Z drawings in it. Sheree was holding it over Tara's head, which aggravated Tara immensely because she is 3 years older than Sheree.

"Give it to me!" Tara said, reaching up, but finding it just out of reach.

Suddenly the front door flew open and a great rush of wind came through the house, knocking Tara and Sheree into the TV, which caused a blast of bright light to come from the TV screen, sucking the arguing siblings in.

Then everything went black…

"Owwww…" Tara said, rubbing a newly formed knot on her head "It's dark"

"Yes, it is dark" came Sheree's voice from behind her "Either we haven't opened our eyes yet, or we are both now blind"

"I hope it's the first"

"Me too" a new voice replied

"Sheree, was it just me, or did somebody that sounds exactly like _Goku_ just agree with us?" Tara asked, her eyes still shut.

"Tara, I really think that you should open your eyes…" Sheree stuttered.

Tara thought about this for a moment, then decided that if she opened her eyes, she'd likely see a monstrous monster standing right above her, ready to gobble her up. But on the other hand, if Goku was there, she'd be more likely to open her eyes to Vegeta standing over her, which in some ways was much worse because she wouldn't know wither to scream in terror, or scream out in joy and glomp him continuously. Cautiously, she opened her eyes, looked up, saw one of her favorite lust objects staring down at her intently, and she promptly fainted.

This is my first DBZ fic in awhile. I finally got some time to write, and I've been toying around with this idea for a while, plus, I haven't read a good one of these in a long while so I decided to make a comeback.

Please review, flames are accepted, as long as they aren't mean, nice reviews get cookies, mean reviews get made fun of. I'd like five reviews before I post the next chapter, when the Z team really come in!

Kibito commands you to push the little blue button and leave a nice long nice review! It makes the authoress happy!

PUSH IT!


	2. We aren't in Kansas anymore

Disclaimer: Us author people hate these, but they are required…Neither me, nor Sheree is hiding the Z Senshi under our cloaks- er- wrong movie…Well, We don't own DBZ or anything you recognize, we probably don't even own the things you don't recognize…Oh well, sue me and you'll get a nasty letter that I probably stole from somebody…

* * *

Again, Tara woke up, but this time more slowly. Again, she contemplated on wether or not to open her eyes. Groaning, she heard voices enter the room. They all sounded familiar, and she tried to place them. They sounded male. Could it be her beloved Z Senshi? Suddenly, a loud, obnoxious voice interrupted her thinking.

"Tara! Get up! You'll never guess where we are!" Sheree's voice definitely had a grin in it.

"Let me guess Sheree, are we in the lair of the Phantom? In the Meji Era? On the Heart of Gold? In Bikini Bottom? Oh wait, we wouldn't be able to breathe would we? Hmmm. Just tell me, should I open my eyes?" Tara asked, and after each guess, Sheree chirped a happy 'no'.

"Just open yours eyes, Tara, you won't regret it" Sheree said, then stuck something in Tara's hands "You might want this"

"Ok" Tara cautiously opened her eyes for the second time in their trip. This time she didn't faint, but she did say some rather unlady-like words when she looked in the mirror Sheree had handed her. She was now a Kai. She looked pretty much like her human self, except that she was now pale blue in color and had jet black hair with hot pink stripes and she seemingly didn't need her glasses any more. That little fact upset her greatly.

"Oh hell, what in the effing world of chicken eating hamsters did I get myself into now?" Tara cursed, then grinned around at the room of shocked faces. Her dream had come true. She was indeed in the would of Dragonball Z. The mysterious voice had indeed been Goku, and the lust object had indeed been the Supreme Kai. Tara grinned with glee and decided to ask some questions.

"Right, so how did we get here?" Tara asked Supreme Kai

"That's what we'd like to know. You and your sister fell out of the sky, right on top of Goten and Trunks." Surpreme Kai shot a meaningful stare at Tara

"Well, we don't know what happened either buster. "Tara said, heating up, then she looked over to her sister "Sheree, you don't seem to have changed much…"

"Seems that I'm a Sayajin…Cool huh?" Sheree grinned.

"Well, that's fine and dandy, but we need to talk in private. Ok?" She looked pointedly at Supreme Kai and Piccolo, then drug Sheree to another room.

"Sheree, what all have you told them?" Tara asked, sitting on a kitchen stool.

"Well, we've both read about these things, so I just told them that we are from a different dimension and in our world, there's a TV show about them…Good thing we aren't in the Meji Era, or the Paris Opera House, or else I'd have to explain about TV…" Sheree grinned

"Right you are, no post on Sundays" Tara grinned and led the way back to the Z Senshi. "Ok, we've discussed it, and we've decided that we have no way of getting to the dimension that we are from.

"Well, seeing as you have no way back to your dimension, and there is an evil power growing, you both should be trained." Supreme Kai said and the two girls got identical grins on their faces. "I'm am sure that Goku would be willing to train you, Sheree, as you seem to be Sayajin, and Tara, I will train you, as you are a Kai."

"OMG OMG OMG" Tara repeated over and over, jumping up and down in place.

Meanwhile, Goten walked over to Sheree and asked her something.

"Sheree, what does 'OMG' mean?" Goten asked, still watching Tara.

"It means "oh my gosh". Tara's the only person-er-Kai I know who spells out their chat speak" Sheree laughed slightly as Supreme Kai tried to subdue Tara, but to no avail.

"Tara, please calm yourself!" Supreme Kai said with a hint of annoyance in his normally, very reserved voice.

"OMG…I can't believe it!" Tara said very dreamily, then suddenly squealed, making all those with sensitive ears cringe.

"Tara! There's no more cookies in the world." Sheree said sadly, shaking her head

"What? No more cookies? Why? Who ate them?" Tara said, and slowly settled down and sat down on the couch, nearly completely calm.

"Good, now that you have calmed down, we should go." Supreme Kai said as Tara stood up.

"Ok, babe." Tara grinned and gave Sheree a hug, wished her good luck, then skipped over to stand by Supreme Kai, and waved one last time as her, Supreme Kai, and Kibito disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

So, I hope this won't go Mary Sue on me…but there will be some romance (I hope) Should I continue?

Kaioshin: No, you should quit right away.

But I'm having fun…review and you'll get a virtual cookie

Kaioshin: Please review and make Tara happy so she will leave Kibito alone.

Hey, I only gave him one swirlie, and that was a long time ago!

Kaioshin: Yesterday?

…You irk me, Shin

Kaioshin: You irk me…

rolls eyes-- Please review, flames will be used to give Kibito a sunburn o.O

KING PICCOLO COMMANDS YOU TO PUSH THE BLUE BUTTON AND REVIEW!


	3. Land of Neon Green

I'm back…with one review…that makes me sad…Please review…Wahhh…

Kibito: Quit whining, mortal.

Quit being mean, tomato.

Kibito: Tomato? --raises eyebrow--

Yeah, you're red and so is a tomato.

Kibito: Right…--looks at the readers- GET ME OUT OF HERE!

Now for the review(s)…

Thomas Drovin- Here's your cookie…Ok, longer chapters…Got it…I normally write long chapters, but for this fic, I've been doing one big event per chapter…but I can get longer…They will have to be longer because I plan to- -is cut off by Kibito--

Kibito: Don't tell them your plans…Start the third chapter.

In a second…I neglected to mention that this is sort of AU…Trunks is 13, Goten is 12, and just because I want them to be, Marron is 14, Bra is 12, and Pan is 11. Yes, the ages are slightly messed up but it's my story so if I wanted them to, they could all be babies but I don't want them to be…but they won't be in this fic much.

Fine…Chapter Three

"Wah!" Tara yelped as the trio landed on Kaioushin-kai. Kaioshin and his bodyguard landed on their feet, rather gracefully. Tara, on the other hand, appeared about four feet above the ground, then hit the ground somewhat forcefully. To this day, she believes that Kibito did it on purpose.

"Get up." was all the condolence she was offered by Kibito as the purple deity walked away from the two, towards a mansion-type building, about the size of the Grand Kai's palace, if not bigger.

"Little help please?" Tara said as Kibito glared at her, then turned to follow his master.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Tara grinned malevolently, dusting herself off.

"What, dare I ask?" Kibito said, not looking back.

"The jolly red giant spoke" Tara chuckled "This means war. You'll be sorry that you crossed Tara the…girl…That's me by the way…"

"I'm terrified." Kibito said, sarcastically, then continued "You had better just watch your back."

"He can make a joke…the world is not to the point of no return!" Tara grinned, then laughed to herself again "Gotta remember some of my stories…hmmm…so many ideas"

"Ideas for what, if I may ask?" Kaioshin looked over at Tara, who had caught up with him

At this Tara grinned. She loved to write, especially about Dragonball Z. She loved to do creative prompts at school, but adored writing fan fiction.

"Oh, just don't be surprised if your adoring Kibito-san goes scaling down a waterfall in a duffle bag…or electrocuted…or has his-er-hind quarters set aflame…Hmmm, I'm sure that I can think of some more things…I just wish I had some copies of my fan fiction."

"Your what?"

"My fan fiction…basically it's stories that fans write. I write about Dragonball Z and I torture Kibito all the time because he hates me…In my stories at least…and in real life, I suppose…" Tara grinned as she glanced back at Kibito who had a stony expression on his face as they got closer and closer to the mansion which Tara assumed was where Kaioshin lived in, which was very pretty…and big…and clean…and white…it reminded her of that mental institute she got stuck in…

"Tara, you do know that I can read your mind, don't you?" Kaioshin said, not looking at Tara.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. And I am fully aware that you have probably been reading my thoughts since you've met me…How's them apples?" Tara laughed because in all honesty, she didn't care if the purple deity knew what she was plotting. It's not like he could stop her…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

+BACK ON EARTH+

"So now what?" Sheree asked after the trio had left. She had gathered that she would be trained by Goku, which was ok with her. That meant that she would be in the same house as Goten. A-Ok.

"Are you ready to go, Sheree" Goku asked, knocking Sheree out of her day dreams.

"Oh yeah, sure, I guess" Sheree answered

"Ok, hold on to my arm and we will instant transmission back to my home." Goku explained

"Oh, dude, cool, do I really get to travel by instant transmission…DUDE! I love Yardratians!" Sheree exclaimed happily

"I'm not even going to ask…" Goten grinned, and latched onto Goku's arm as Sheree grabbed the other arm

"Let's go! Let's go!" Sheree grinned as Goku moved to put his fingers to his forehead and grinned back.

There was no big bang, no flash of light, as with Tara. They just disappeared, like into thin air. "Are we there yet?" Sheree had her eyes clenched shut as they appeared at the Son residence. The only problem was that they were about fifty feet above the ground. Goten let go of Goku's arm and floated in the air as Sheree realized that there was no ground and panicked.

"WHERE'S THE GROUND!" Sheree said. She had accidentally let go of Goku arm when she panicked and was now plummeting very quickly towards the green turf. She hit it with a great bang and made a 'Sheree-shaped' hole in the nicely manicured lawn. "Ow…" was her response.

After she had gotten out of her hole, and the father and son duo had reached the ground, she went off on them. "WHY DIDN'T YOU GRAB ME! I COULD'VE DIED! THAT IS SO NOT COOL! YOU DUNDERHEADS!" she screamed at the two boys

"I'm sorry, Sheree…You're a Saya-jin…I assumed that you could fly." Son Goku's face now had the customary "Son Grin" plastered on it.

"Well, I may have been able to if you hadn't of landed in the air…Oh hi there!" Sheree looked past Goku, towards the Son house. Chichi was coming out, and was also grinning.

"Bulma called me! Welcome, Sheree. Oh, it'll be so nice to have another girl in the house, even if Goku is going to be training you. Yes, well, come inside, I'll show you your room. You'll have Gohan's old room. But not right now. Supper's ready now." Chichi said ask she escorted everybody inside. "Oh, and Goku, Goten, change out of those dirty gis before you eat. Sheree, you can change later. You can borrow some of Gohan's old training gis."

And so supper was nice, Goku, Goten, and Sheree ate A LOT, Chichi had her smaller helpings, and by the end of the night, the table was absolutely cleared, they all had full stomachs, and all were reasonably tired.

"I'm reasonably tired." Sheree exclaimed after she had finished her 20th helping.

"Ok, I'll show you your room." Chichi said as the two girls stood and left the boys to their devices.

---------

"Gohan's old gis are in those drawers. Make yourself at home" Chichi said as she left Sheree in her room.

"Now to explore" Sheree said quietly, then added "Talking to ones' self is the first sign of insanity…talking to your multiple personalities is the second."

"Hmmm…Gohan's gis…Gohan's shoes…Gohan's school books…don't want those…hmmm…" Sheree mumbled as she looked through the dressers, closet, and the like.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

+Back on Kaioushin-kai+

"Debbie just hit the wall! She never had it all! One Prozac a day! Husband's a CPA! Her dreams went out the door- When she turned twenty-four! Only been with one man! What happened to her--" At this point Tara was busy in her room at the mansion of the Kais, doing her own thing, when Kibito burst in to her room for the fifth time to tell her to shut up.

"Girl, will you stop that screaming!" Kibito yelled as he opened the door

"No I will not. Also, my name is either Tara or Arata. Call me either, it doesn't matter…On second thought, I wish to go by Arata now. So call me that. Tell Shin to call me that, if you will. Thanks, sweety." Tara grinned, and waved frantically at Kibito, like you would a bee. "NOW GO AWAY!"

"You are to call the Supreme Kai either Supreme Kai, master, or sir. That is all you should call him. You will not address me like in such a way, and you will quit that screaming." Kibito said through gritted teeth.

"I will call him whatever I very well please…Heck, if I wanted to, I'd call him Oreo…I like Oreos…Anyways…I will address you however I want and I AM gonna sing when I please. The only way you can stop me is to put tape over my mouth so nah!" Tara stuck out her tongue at the end of her little speech, then added as an afterthought "You don't want on my bad side, baby…"

"As you wish…Tara" Kibito said, as Tara growled that he better call her Arata now. "Anyways, I think that you should come down for supper…wouldn't want to get hungry."

"No, I wouldn't would I? Well, I'll be down in a moment." Tara grinned as she put her CD player on her dresser, grabbed her bag that she carried everywhere, and hurried out of the room so she could follow Kibito to the kitchen and not get lost…It was a big place, easy to get lost in.

"Where's Shin (at this, Kibito growled something about respect) Isn't he going to eat down here?" Tara looked at Kibito them to the food on the table

"No, he eats in his room. We eat here." Kibito said shortly

Tara contemplated this. Kaioshin ate in his room. She was stuck in here with the big tomato. She could eat in here. Or she could take her food to her room. Could she even find her room. Does she have some thread in her bag? Probably. She has everything in there. She should get some bread from Kibito. She decided to go to her room and eat.

"Kibito, I'm going to eat in my room" Tara said, and she picked up her plate and made to leave.

"Don't get lost."

"I won't" Tara replied, and bent down to tie one end of a spool of neon green thread to a cabinet door.

"What are you doing?" came a new voice

"Not getting lost" Tara grinned as she put a pencil through the center of the spool and started through the door, not looking up, but also walking face first into her favorite purple deity's hair "And eating in my room because Kibito was staring…or death glaring at me. Take your pick." At this, she picked up her plate and left the room, leaving a trail of neon green thread behind her.

Kaioshin just shook his head silently, and left the room, to go outside and meditate while Arata searched for her room "Don't cut her thread, Kibito. This could be interesting." He added before he left.

"Yes sir." the tall man said, and continued eating

---------

"I'm hungry." Tara said as she shut another door. That was the forty-second door she checked. She had been counting. Number forty-two had been a bedroom . The fifteenth one. Why would anyone need so many bedrooms in one wing? "Well, my two choices are continue looking, eventually find my room, and eat my dinner cold, or sit down here and eat, then go find my room. I opt for choice two." With that, she sat down in the middle of the hallway and began eating.

The girl ate for awhile when she felt someone walking up behind her. She turned around and came face-to-face with a smiling purple deity.

"Still haven't found your room?" he asked and Tara stood, sticking her empty plate in her bag, which she slung over her shoulder.

"No…plus I got hungry, so I sat down and ate. Oh, and by the way…Who in their right mind needs so many bedrooms…I found fifteen…just in this wing…" Tara said slowly.

"Tara, I hate to disappoint you, but you've been going in circles. Look at your thread trail, there are several threads." Kaioshin replied, picking up about five threads.

"Oh…So, where is my room?" Tara asked

"Next door on your left." And with that, he walked into the door that she had checked before eating.

'So that's his room…" Tara thought to herself.

'Yes, it is. Keep out and learn to guard your thoughts, Tara" came an amused, and unexpected reply from a certain purple deity.

As soon as Tara got back to her room, she decided that she will have to get into her lust object's room, just to show him that she could.

I hope that this is long enough…I don't have much typing time…and I got a random plot bunny for a one-shot which I will post as soon as I can…

Kibito: Tara, you will never please your fans…they are unpleasable.

Kibz, I know what you mean, so if you guys review, I will give you each a basket of virtual cookies and read (and review) some of your fics as long as they aren't serious…I can't read the serious/lovey-dovey stuff…I don't do that kind of that --makes "yuck" face-- Well, guys, Please R&R…Push the Button…help me out here! --runs in circles-- WAHHHHHHH

Kibito: --shakes head sadly-- Please review for her sake…I fear that she may become sane if she has no reviews…

R&R!

--Tara is seen banging her head against a wall-- 


	4. Up, up, and away!

Disclaimer: Kibito: Say it. 

I don't wanna --clings to Kaioshin-- You can't make me!

Kaioshin: Tara, for the love of all, please just say it! Gack! I can't breathe!

But…I can't…It's not right…

Kibito: Say it or we'll send you off!

sighs-- Fine…I, most unfortunately…ya know, my life should be on Series of Unfortunate Events (Kibito: Tara…..) Right…anyways, I don't Dragonball Z or anything else you recognize. There, I said it. Happy now?

All DBZ characters: YES!

……Meanies…I bet that the Harry Potter guys would let me own them.

Snape: Oh no we wouldn't.

Oh yes, I wish to give my one and only LOYAL reviewer, Thomas Drovin, who has been my only reviewer, save for me and my sister (but we don't count)...Well, I wish to give Thomas a basket of cookies...any flavor! Remeber, nice reviewers, like thomas here, get cookies!

…Oh well, Chapter thrice…

"It's not that hard, Sheree" Goten said again. He was trying to teach her to fly. She was able to find her chi rather easily, but flying was another story.

"I think that the ground loves me a bit too much, Goten…"

"Just keep on practicing, Sheree, you'll get it eventually" Goten said helpfully.

"Thanks, Goten…OWWW! Flying foot monkeys!" Sheree yelled as she hit the ground again. This time she had floated about four foot above the ground for half a second. "I DID IT! I FLOATED!" She hollered is happiness

"Good, now just learn to fly for a considerably longer time and you'll be set. Try again." the boy said as Sheree stood up and looked to the sky where Piccolo had just flown up and was landing.

"Goten, where is Goku?" Piccolo asked, looking at Goten, then at Sheree

"Inside…Mom's making him clean the whole house" Piccolo cringed at the thought, remembering the time when he had stayed with the Sons. Chichi made him wash all the dishes even though he only drank one glass of water.

"Oh. Did he just begin?" Goten nodded "Ok, then, he won't be done for a while. Are you learning to fly, I suppose?"

"Trying to." was all Sheree said, then let out a howl as the Namekian grabbed her tail which was wrapped around her waist. "What was that for!"

"You need to train your tail so it won't be a weakness. Either that or cut it off." Piccolo replied

"Oooohhh…Like Veggie and the Napster when they first came to Earth right? I remember, it was episode 18, you tried to grab Veggie's tail because you thought that it would immobilize him, like it did Goku, but he didn't even flinch and you got hurt, right?" Sheree babbled, remembering the episode. She thought that it was funny how Piccolo cringed, also remembering the event

"Uh, right…Anyways…" with that, Piccolo grabbed the girl by her shirt collar and suddenly the pair were the length of a football field high in the air, and Piccolo's last words as he loosened his grip on her collar was "Concentrate, concentrate."

"AHHHHH" Sheree screamed for about fifty yards, then suddenly stopped in midair and floated, a blue aura surrounding her. "I'm flying, Goten! FLYING!"

"Actually, you're floating. Flying requires movement." Piccolo said, joining her at the height.

"How do I move?" Sheree asked, inquisitively.

"Move yourself with your chi. Try to catch me." Piccolo said, moving to a distance of twenty feet away from her.

"How? Oh, I got it!" she then latched onto Goten's neck. He had joined the pair in the sky. "Sick 'em Goten!"

With that, Goten flew, chasing after Piccolo as Sheree reached out a hand to tag the Namekian.

"I got you." Sheree grinned as they returned to the ground.

On Kaioushin-kai+

"What to do? And how to do it…" Tara paced her room. She was trying to decide how to enter Kaioshin's room. She had already checked the door. As expected, it was locked. Maybe she could pick it. Or find a window to enter through. There had to be a window didn't there? There was in all the other rooms she had checked. Except the closets of course. Why would you put a window in a closet? She wasn't sure. She also wondered where Rou-Dai-Kaioshin was. Tara supposed that he was locked up in his room, looking at Playboy magazines and swimsuit issues from across the universe.

"I'm looking for a window" she concluded and grabbed her bag as she headed for the door.

On the way out, she took out a black Sharpie and made an X on the door knob so she'd know which one was hers. Then she put a red X on Kaioshin's doorknob. 'Wonder where the door is' She soon got lost in her thoughts and ran into the equivalent of a brick wall wearing clothes. "Oh, hi Kibbles. Mind telling me where the front door is?"

"Why do you want outside?" The bodyguard asked, suspiciously, eyeing the girl. What did she need outside? She must want to vandalize something. Yeah. That was it. Kibito turned and began to trail Tara to catch her in the act.

"Now where is that window…Where…where…" Tara mumbled to herself as she walked around the outside of the Kai mansion. Then she saw it. She looked up and saw the purple deity gazing out of a second floor window. Second floor…Dang, she couldn't fly. Now what? Not wanting to forget where it was, she made a red Sharpie mark on the wall below Kaioshin's window.

"Wait a minute…maybe I CAN fly. I am a Kai after all. Maybe it's natural." Tara grinned at her sudden spark of genius. She then closed her eyes, crouched down, and jumped up as high as she could, before plummeting back to the unforgiving ground below. Not wanting to give up, she repeated the process a couple more times, each time being increasingly unsuccessful. This was much to the humor of a certain red Kai who was spying from around the corner of the house. He decided to make his presence known.

"Having problems?" Kibito asked, coming up behind Tara, and floating a few inches above the ground with the sole purpose of making her mad

"You look taller. Did you change your hair?" Tara said, continuing to try to "fly".

"You do not fly like that." Kibito said, taking note that she continued to jump around like an idiot.

"Well, how do you fly? If you're such a smartie, teach me." Tara grinned as she finally quit jumping and walked over to Kibito.

"Why? Aren't you smart enough to figure it out yourself?" Kibito grinned

"You're right. Now go away, I'm trying to fly" Tara said, hotly, and began jumping towards the purple Kai's window.

LATER THAT DAY+

"Well, you're floating…That's good progress." Kaioshin said when Tara began floating. He had had to teach her how to fly after he realized that Kibito and Tara would never agree on anything. So far, Tara had floated and that was it.

"Now…how do I get down?" Tara said as Kaioshin turned and began to walk back to the building. "Uh, buddy? Shin? Little help please? How do I get back on the ground?" Tara was seemingly stuck six inches above the ground, afraid that she will fall again on her already bruised butt.

"Figure it out for yourself." was the deity's reply "Come and eat supper when you return to the ground."

"That's cruel!" Tara said as she tried to roll over on her stomach and move forward. She fell. "Owww" Tara sighed as she ran to catch up with the young Kai.

So? Was that long enough? I've got pretty much the whole fic planned in my mind, it's just a matter of typing it…Who thinks that this should be a Kaioshin/OC and Sheree/OC? I don't know…Or should they be more like siblings?

Luckily, School just let out for the summer so I should have more time to type and stuff, and I'm working on drawing a picture of Tara…I'll post it on photobucket when I do…my s/n is ellocouno…so yeah…I just gotta color it…

Remember, it's all up to the reviewers so R&R and you will get a cookie! I made 'em my self…or you can have a SPEACIAL cookie…LOL…JK

R&R


	5. Kibito is a Wicked Witch

New chapters, And replies to my reviewers Dunno what I'd do without you! Guys, time for the almighty disclaimer! 

Vegeta, Piccolo, Goku, Goten, Gohan, Dende, Buu, and Jeice: The almighty authoress, El Loco Uno, AKA, Tara doesn't own Dragonball Z, her reviewers, or any thing connected with said objects and people. She does, however, own, or at least claim some of PhantomHobbit's items, such as rights to everything in her room. Thank you for your time and attention

Thomas Drovin- Here's another cookie… My loyal reviewer…Yes, it's gonna be a bit of Sheree/Goten…Am I that unobvious? LOL

Smaugthedragon- First off, love the name…You've read The Hobbit, haven't you?…Here's your cookie…Thanks, and yeah, I believe that this is shaping up to be Humor/Adventure/Romance (fluff)

Ninjai Masta- Here's your cookie…I adore your fic, I hope you update soon, and I will update ASAP…Oh, and EVERYBODY needs to read Ninjai Masta's "Z Kindergarteners"! It is so cute!

Phantom Hobbit- Sheree, why do you insist to review my fics? Not that I'm complaining, it ups my number of reviews…but you can say what you want w/o reviewing 'cuz I see you EVERY day, little sister. Just for that, I should give you some Roshi/Sheree fluff. What say you? You'll hate me…Oh, and I may not review your fics because I read them while you WROTE them so nah! LOL, JK

Katlin- Here's your cookie, and please don't die, I hate it when people die on me…--hastily closes closet door--…eh, heh…

Darth Shogun XX- Here's your cookie…Yeah, I hate McDonalds…ewww…watch "Super Size Me"…Only thing I like are those new Fruit Salads and the McFlurries Don't you agree, Kaioshin?

Kaioshin: …

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

"Mmmmm! This is great, Chichi!" Sheree grinned as she filled up her plate for the fifth time.

"No problem, Sheree. Eat all you want." Chichi said as she finished her first and only plate. The girls had been in DBZ World for a month. Sheree and the Sons could be found in their kitchen, enjoying a well cooked breakfast.

"Today, we're going to the Lookout." Goten said as he finished his meal

"Dude, do I get to meet Piccolo? Tara would love that! She used o be obsessed with him…Then it moved to Krillin…Then she switched to the Supreme Kai…Then Kaiobit…Then back to Supreme Kai. Of course, in Harry Potter, she's always liked Snape, but that's not important. Can I hug Piccolo?" Sheree babbled happily.

"Uh, I don't think that it would be very smart to try to hug Piccolo." Goku said, standing up. "Ok, you guys ready?"

"Do we get to use instant transmission?" Sheree asked as the Sayajin trio walked outside.

"Actually, I thought that we could fly there, since you've nearly mastered it." Goku explained and lifted up off the ground, Goten and Sheree following in suit.

"Ok, now just to go forward…" Sheree mumbled, as she felt herself begin to move forward, slowly at first, but speeding up very quickly. "AHHHHHHHH GUYS! I'M OUT OF CONTROL!" Sheree yelled as her two male companions easily caught up with her.

"No, Sheree, you're doing great." Goten grinned after he and Goku caught up.

"Then why am I on my BACK?" Sheree asked as she attempted to roll over, which went awry and she ended up with her feet going forward.

"Uh, Goten, let's help her…" Goku said slowly as he and Goten grabbed Sheree's arms, flipping her over to face the right way.

And so they made their way to Kami's tower. Sheree was going to be training with Piccolo for a while, in the Room of Spirit and Time. How fun. For Sheree, that is.

* * *

Kaioushin-kai+

* * *

"AHHHH" Tara yelled as she plummeted towards the still unforgiving ground of Kaioushin-kai. She was progressing much in the same way as Sheree. Although she had not mastered flying yet (it seemed that she never would), she had mustered up several successions of fairly strong ki blasts.

"Ok, now before you crash, about 10 foot above the ground, form a ki blast and bounce off the ground and back into the air!" Kaioshin projected into Tara's mind.

'What?' Tara asked, completely loosing concentration. Her next few thoughts were along the lines of 'Ow…my head…ow…my…everything… owww…'

Kaioshin saw the girl's distress and flew over to help. "You lost concentration." He held out his hand to assist Tara in standing. Tara however, didn't see it fit to move.

"Owwww…" she repeated, as she slowly looked up, her dazed gaze resting on the Kai's shoes "Nice…shiny…red shoes…I like shiny…Tap 'em together…Ohhh, lookie, the Wicked Witch of the West…but she's not green…she's turned red…and tall…" Tara rambled as her gaze shifted to Kibito, who had came over from his meditation to see what to problem was.

"Tara, what are you talking about?" Kaioshin asked cautiously. Tara had been on his planet for one month. Her and Kibito had become very hostile against each other, despite his attempts to make them get along. It seemed that Tara greatly enjoyed getting on Kibito's nerves. This morning after breakfast, she had somehow gotten one of Kibito's shoes and had hidden it in a toilet. Kibito's face had turned, if possible, even redder than normal.

"I don't even want to know…" Kibito shook his head and went back to meditation. That girl was infuriating. And who was this wicked witch she spoke of? Wait, did Tara just call him green? 'Yes,' Kibito thought silently 'I am going to get my revenge on her.'

"I guess I should get up…" Tara said as she took Kaioshin's hand and pulled herself up. 'This is fun. Kibbs…Kibit…Kibby…Kibbles…KIRBY!…Yay!' Tara mused and moved to a meditation position beside the other two Kais.

"Hmmm, now what?" Tara wondered as they started walking back to the Kais' Mansion, or the asylum as Tara called it. It was time for supper. Tara and Kaioshin had a silent conversation on the way back.

'Tara?'

'Yes, o god of the pixy stixs?'

'I don't even want to know about that one. Anyways, please don't do anything to Kibito tonight.'

'But he's fun to annoy…and easy'

'Tara…'

'Alright…I won't directly do anything to annoy Kibito…unless he asked for it…'

'Tara…'

'Fine, I will try not to piss the big red guy off…Say, where's Rou Dai Kaioshin? He hasn't died, has he?'

'No, he never leaves his room. And I'm glad of it'

By this point, they had gotten to the kitchen. The purple deity had began eating with everyone else instead of in his room. Kibito began fixing supper while Tara and Kaioshin sat and waited. Naturally, Tara's short attention span got the best of her.

"I'm bored…" Tara sighed as she stood and walked over to Kibito and looked on as he prepared the meal. "Whatcha' doin'?"

Kibito growled as he turned to the stove and continued to cook the bacon. Tara sighed again, rolled her eyes, and walked back to her seat, sitting down with a downcast look..

"I'm really bored" Tara repeated as she laid her head down on the table.

Soon enough, they got their meal and ate it without any major problems, save for Tara "accidentally" tripping Kibito on her way out. Soon after, Kaioshin went to his study to do something unknown to Tara, who went to her room to plot more on how to enter the deity's room, as she had not accomplished it yet. She did, however, achieve the feat of entering Kibito's room, completely by accident. Kibito didn't believe her. He thought that she had been trying to vandalize his room, which she would have, had she been able to be in his room five seconds longer than she had been. She had just taken spray paint out of her bag when the body guard walked in. He had been mad, Kaioshin thought it was funny, but told Tara to stay out of Kibito's room. Tara happily agreed, saying that his room smelt funky.

* * *

So, not much happened…I've been really busy, but I type when I can. Plus, I've found that I had more plot bunnies and ideas at night when I'm in bed, half asleep, and too lazy to get up. Oh, woe is me…I'm…yeah..

Kaioshin: Tara, you should keep a notepad with you at all times if you wish not to forget your ideas, and so you can plan out this story.

Babe, I have no idea how this is gonna end up, to be honest. I don't plan my fics, they just end up how they do…Of course, my beta helps…kinda…Thanks, PhantomHobbit

Kaioshin: Tara, Vegeta called earlier and said that your beta won't quit gnawing on his leg and claiming that he is the spawn of Freiza…

R&R Guys! I've gotta go sort this out!


	6. Torture Chamber of Death

I'm back again. I've been kinda busy lately, but I type every chance I get 

REVIEWS...my precious…

Thomas Drovin- Honey, I'm gonna annoy Kibble-chan even if he is nice…It's just so much fun Sorry that there's no Sheree X Goten in this chapter, but there is a pretty funny story about Piccolo. Here's another cookie.

Katlin- You hide in you room just to read my fics? How neat…lol…Now go back to your room and read this chapter…Oh, and here's your cookie.

PhantomHobbit- Avoid my stuff? That's a different choice of words…lol…anyways, I'm back…You don't have to report to my readers, sister dear. You don't get a cookie because you don't like my cooking… P LOL

Disclaimer: Hey, All I own is a broken CD player that skips all the time…I need a new one…Don't sue or I will sick a Mary Sue on you and I really don't want to do that.

On With Chapter…Six…I think…

* * *

"Hello Sheree" Piccolo said, eyeing the girl who was currently under the scrutiny of the taller Namekian. 

"Hello Piccy-chan. Sheree has a question, which may turn into twenty" Sheree was already beginning to get on Piccolo's nerves, and Sheree was loving every minute of it.

"What is it?" he sighed. He was going to be spending six months with her, her, and only her. Actually, in the normal world, it would only be about twelve hours, but to Piccolo, it would be hell. He was going to make sure that Sheree hated him.

"May I huggle and glomp you, oh tall one?" Sheree grinned and quick as lightning, she was latched onto Piccolo's left leg and showed no signed of letting go. "Your pants leg is soft, Piccy-chan…"

"Why exactly did I agree to do this?" Piccolo looked over at Dende and Mr. Popo. They were grinning at Piccolo's current predicament and showed no signed of helping "Well, lets go."

"Ok, Piccolo-sama" Sheree grinned "But you have to drag me."

"Let go of my leg."

"_No_"

"Did you hear what I just said?"

"Yes"

"Then why won't you let go?"

"I don't want to"

"Sayain-jins…"

"Sheree, please let go of Piccolo…" Goten pleaded, bending down to Sheree's level

"Ok, Goten-chan." With that, Sheree stood up and grinned up at Piccolo.

"Why didn't you let go when I asked?"

"You didn't ask nicely."

"Children…"

And so, Piccolo, Sheree; Goten, Goku, Dende, and Mr. Popo walked over to the entrance to the room of Spirit and Time

"See you guys in…about twelve hours I guess…Or six months…This'll be fun." Sheree smiled again, and followed Piccolo into the room.

((((IN THE ROOM OF SPIRIT AND TIME))))

"Whoa!" Sheree yelled in distress as she was overcome by the immense amount of gravity that the room held. "Owww…"

"Get up." Piccolo sighed. Long six months…very long… "As you should already know, presuming that the show that you spoke of explained it, the--" Piccolo started, but Sheree cut him off.

"Yes, I know all about the Room of Spirit and Time…In the FUNimation dub, it's the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, kinda dumb if you ask me…Twenty-four hours in the normal world is equal to one year here. Meaning that twelve hours there is six months here, six hours there is three months here and so on. Only two people can be in here at a time, that's why Goku and Goten aren't in here. If more than two people come in here, the entrance will seal, trapping everybody in here. Also, the gravity gets greater the further out you travel, and there is virtually no end to how far it goes. A whole new dimension. Did I miss anything? Oh, and in the Buu saga, Gotenk fought Super Buu in here while Trunks and Goten trained. They fused, and…stuff happened. I can't really remember the details. Its been awhile since I've seen it" Sheree grinned at the gaping Piccolo. She had done just what she had set out to do: **Scare him to death with her amazing knowledge of Dragonballl Z-ism**.

"Goku wasn't kidding. You do know a lot about this dimension. Well, Let's get started." Piccolo began walking out, towards the misty nothingness

"Uh, right. Wait up!" Sheree said, and tried to follow after him as she got used to the gravity

"Ok, now try and punch me." Piccolo said and motioned for Sheree to come at him. Predictably, she missed.

"Ow" Was all that Sheree got out before Piccolo pulled her back into a standing position again and said "Again"

This went mostly in the same fashion for several hours. Sheree would try to hit Piccolo, Piccolo would dodge, and Sheree would fall face-flat on the floor. Piccolo would make her stand up, and the process would be repeated.

After a few hours, Sheree literally fell asleep in the middle of a punch, and fell to the floor in a slumber.

"Get up."

"Just five more minutes, please…Mommy…" Sheree groaned, unknowingly attaching herself to Piccolo's leg, much to his annoyance

"I said get up"

"Ya know, Normal people need **_REST_** to _**RECHARGE**_. We have been doing this for twelve hours. _**I AM TIRED**_. And I _**AM**_ going to go back to the building thingie to sleep for a few hours." Sheree said angrily, before returning to grinning. She had learned how to do the infamous "Son Grin" complete with her hand behind her head. With that, she turned and walked back to the building

"I call bed, Piccy…You can sleep in the shower or something."

"I do not need to sleep. And I WILL NOT step foot in that torture chamber of death…"

"Torture chamber of death…Care to share?"

Piccolo sighed. No way he was going to get out of telling Sheree this. Her interest had been captured. "I suppose. Chi Chi was out shopping and left me and Goku to watch Goten. Goku, the baka, dropped the kid in the mud and we had to clean him up before Chi Chi got home. Goku filled the bath tub with a bubble bath, as he called it, then ran off to find some soap that he called Shampoo. He left me with Goten. I put the kid into the bath, and he started splashing and crying, it hurt my ears, and I dropped him. Then Goku returned, yelled _IN MY EAR_ that he found Shampoo. It startled me even more, and _**I**_ fell into the bathtub. The soap got in my eyes and it really really burned. Not to mention Chi Chi returned at that moment, and **_I_** was forced to clean the whole bathroom." At the end of his tale, Piccolo sighed again. Even the memory hurt his ears. That kid had a set of lungs alright

"Aww, don't worry, I won't scream in your ear, Piccy-chan. But you DO need a shower. You stink." Sheree said, grinning.

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

"Heh…Now she won't be able to get out and I will rule the world! MWAHAHAHAHA-coughcoughhacksputter" A dark and ominous voice said. 

Footsteps. They stopped.

"Uh, brother dear, what are you doing, tying twine to my door knob?" A female voice asked, looking at the red twine that attached her door knob to the one across the hall.

"Nothing, sister dear. Nothing at all…" Mr. Dark and Ominous said, and backed into the nearest room, thinking that it was his private chambers he was backing into. "Crap…This is a closet…Not my chambers. The door is locked. Sister, please let me out? Hello? Anyone out there?"

Unbeknownst to the male, he was making conversation with an empty hallway.

* * *

Ohhh, New Characters? Friends or foes? Wait to find out. 

Kaioshin: We weren't in this chapter, Tara.

I know…It saddens me. Next chapter will be totally Kaioushin-kai. A whole chapter of Kibbles anoyance…I love it!

Kibito: Yay

I know! It is just SOO Yay!

Shin&Kibitio: -.-v

Well, you know the drill, R&R and you get a cookie. We all like cookies

It may not be shiny, but it is BLUE

_**SO PRESS IT**_


	7. Coffee: My Friend

Katlin- Here's your cookie…Yes, all of that stuff is true to the best of my knowledge…I didn't have access to any DBZ websites when I wrote that part 

Thomas Drovin- Yes, but I think I should say that I "torture" all the characters that I adore. The only exception is Shin and I can't bring myself to torture him. Yes, he nearly did go nuts, but at least he's clean (info on that in this chapter) Oh, and here's your cookie!

Darth Shogun XX- Here's your cookie…exception? Right…You confound me. LOL JK

Well, here's the chapter that you have all been waiting for!

* * *

"Good morning, my vertically unchallenged friend." Tara said in a surprisingly cheerful tone one morning as she entered the kitchen. She looked at the half-asleep Kibito who was uncharacteristically slouching on the table. 

"You are an immature fool, Tara. Honestly…" Kibito sighed. The previous night, Tara had seemingly not slept at all. Every five minutes, she would knock on Kibito's door and when he went to answer it, she would run and hide. Tara had had great fun with it. Kibito had suffered. Kaioshin was in the dark. He thought that Tara and Kibito had begun getting along. The naïve fool. (JK, I love my Shin ))

"What do you mean? I was merely paying you back." Tara grinned. The previous day, Kibito had put Tara through a rigorous training day. They sparred for several hours and only a had LIGHT lunch. Tara, even though she was a Kai, she had the appetite and bottomless pit of a Saya-jin. She figured that if she could stay awake after a day of training like that, then so could her Kibby-chan.

"Just so you know, we will be meditating today." Kibito laughed inwardly. Tara hated meditating. She couldn't stand the silence. It was quite amusing to watch her in all her boredom.

"Oh, happy happy joy joy. My favorite thing. Will Shin be joining us for the funfest?" Tara sat down across from the large bodyguard. He looked positively tired. For a split second, Tara wondered if it was mean to keep him awake all night. She decided that he deserved it. After all, he's tall. And tall people make her feel short, Tara justified.

"Yes, he will. You had better be on your best behavior." Kibito growled, half asleep. The image was very amusing to Tara.

"Kibbles, when am I not on my best behavior? Contrary to popular belief, I can actually be serious. I just prefer not to because being serious 24/7 can cause harm to your health. Plus, it's just not fun." Tara grinned. She could go into detail on how her mind works, but she was hungry.

The girl stood and walked over to the fridge and opened it. She glanced around for anything with caffeine or sugar. No soda. That sucked. She closed that door and moved to the cabinets. Coffee. Yay. Coffee is caffeine and caffeine means good. Good means nothing gets caught on fire. Good? I guess it's good for the ants that will live another day.

"Good morning…Kibito, what's wrong?" Kaioshin walked into the kitchen. He had slept well and knew nothing of the previous night's happenings. Kibito looked terrible, as if he hadn't slept in days. Kaioshin glanced over at Tara, who was cheerfully preparing coffee. She looked happy enough. Something was up. Tara's usually not this happy in the mornings, unless she annoys Kibito. That much, he knew. What he didn't know was that that's not even the tip of the ice berg.

"Nothing, sir" Kibito said, straightening up. He and Tara had made a silent agreement to keep their fighting between them as Kaioshin seemingly didn't approve of it.

"Good morning, my pixy stix colored friend. Coffee?" Tara grinned and offered a cup to the young deity, who accepted the cup. "And how about you, Kibbie-chan? Coffee will wake you up."

"No thank you" Kibito rejected the cup that was being offered, Tara shouldn't be this happy in the morning. She did something to his cup.

"What? Do you think that I did something? Honestly, I'm an attention seeker, not evil…Besides, what could I put in your coffee? Well, other than salt…and pepper…and garlic…and…umm, maybe you shouldn't drink that…" Tara said, grinning and switching his and her cups and walking out of the room.

Once outside of the kitchen, Tara broke into a full-out run towards her room and safety. Kibito wouldn't be happy when and if he drunk the cup of coffee that Tara had given him. Hopefully (for Tara's sake), he would be smart enough to not drink it.

------

'Hmm, I wonder if it's safe.' Kibito wondered mildly. He had watched Tara take a drink of it. Surely she wouldn't drink it if they spiked it. But this was Tara he's talking about. She was capable of anything. She was probably expecting that he would think of her in this light and unknowingly drink the coffee. Unless of course, she knew that he doubted her, then she probably didn't do anything to it because she was in the presence of Kaioshin, and even she wouldn't try anything like that in his presence.

'I think I'll risk it' He concluded and slowly, cautiously, raised the steaming mug to his mouth.

Kaioshin was already halfway through his cup, and was watching Kibito's rapidly changing facial expressions with great amusement. Kibito should know better than to drink anything that Tara had handed him. Especially when she had virtually bolted out of the room. She had obviously put something in his bodyguard's coffee because she was far to happy. The deity supposed that he should warn Kibito, but Kibito should be able to make his own choices, and frankly, he was very amused by his bodyguard's facial expressions. 'Goodness, I do believe that I am beginning to think like Tara.' He thought silently.

His musings were interrupted by a cry of outrage from Kibito, who had taken a large drink of his coffee and realized that Tara was indeed far too happy for her own good. She had put several condiments into his drink. He believed that he had even tasted a hint of mustard. Disgusting. Oh, he would get her back. She would wish that she hadn't ever crossed Kibito.

------

"Ok, option A. He drinks it and comes to murder/maim me right now. Option B, he drinks it, but decides to wait for revenge until our next sparring lesson. Option C, he doesn't drink it and I get off the hook. I'm hoping for Option C. Like that's going to happen. Unless he begins thinking like me, and figures out that I spiked his drink. Naw, that's impossible, even if he does think like me, he'll guess that even I'm not dumb enough to do something to his drink in front of Shin. Oh, why do I have to be so dumb sometimes…No, why did Shin have to walk in when he did." Tara wrung her hands in worry. What if she had gone to far, and Kibito told Shin. What if Shin gets mad? She had never seen a mad Kai before…Well, there was the Buu saga, but he just seemed very determined, not mad. No, Kibito wouldn't dare tell Kaioshin. He'd have to tell him everything that has happened, even the pranks that he, Kibito, had pulled on Tara.

"Everything would be alright. It's cool. Kibble's won't tell, he can't" Tara assured herself and got ready to go outside to train. Lots of fun.

* * *

--ON EARTH--

* * *

"I wonder how Tara's doing. Kibito is in trouble…" Sheree laughed. Her training with Piccolo in the Room of Spirit and Time had been fun. She recounted her adventures in those 12 hours, or 6 months that she experienced. She had forced, physically forced, Piccolo to take a shower. It was fun. It was three months in. She was eating lunch while Piccolo meditated and she suddenly got a whiff of something disgusting. Well, she guessed that it was Piccolo, so she silently got a bucket of soapy water and a sponge and attacked the source of the offending smell. Sheree then drug Piccolo to the bathtub and pushed him into it, laughing all the while. She's weird like that.

"Well, if she's anything like you, she's probably driving Kibito-sama and the Surpreme Kai crazy." Goten grinned. He and Sheree were on their way to Capsule Corporation. They were taking a day off from training and Sheree still hadn't met Trunks and Vegeta. Well, not formally. She had seen them, but she still hadn't glomped Vegeta as she had promised Tara she would.

"So, if I try to glomp Veggie-chan, I'll get my head blown off?" Sheree looked ahead and saw Capsule Corp. quickly approaching.

"I hope not!" Goten grinned as they closed in on the building. "But maybe you shouldn't try, just in case."

"But where's the fun if I just sit around?" Sheree sighed. She hoped that she could get a chance to glomp Vegeta. She didn't get a chance to dwell on that thought though, because at that moment, Trunks flew up to greet the duo.

"Hey guys! Uh, stay away from dad, he's pissed!" Trunks had a look of terror on his face and his lavender hair had been blown all over his face.

"What on the Earth did you do this time, Trunks?" Sheree asked. She had been told in great detail by Goten of all the things that he and Trunks had done to Vegeta.

"I-uh-Well, we were sparring in the GR and I kind of accidentally blew up the main computer. Well, dad told mom to fix it and mom said that the piece that I destroyed was kind of rare, and it would take one month to get a new one. So, I'm grounded and dad's looking for me. He's really mad." Trunks grinned slightly at the end of his story.

Suddenly, they felt a very stronger power level come barreling towards them. Trunks' look of terror returned and he disappeared from view.

"I caught you." a very irate Vegeta appeared, holding Trunks by the collar. "You shouldn't have ran. You knew that you wouldn't get away."

"I'm sorry dad! I didn't mean to!" Trunks said quickly, looking to Goten and Sheree for help.

"Vegeta, stop for a sec' " Sheree spoke up "Please?"

"You're one the girls that appeared. What are you doing here?" Vegeta gave Sheree one of his worst death glares. She didn't flinch, instead, she pounced.

"I'm here to glomp you!" Sheree yelled as she jumped and clung to Vegeta's torso.

"Wha-hey! Get off me!" Vegeta, out of surprise, dropped Trunks, and began trying to remove Sheree's death grip on him.

"No, Veggie-chan! I can't let go!" Sheree grinned up at her adversary. This was fun.

"Yes! You brat! I'll get you" Vegeta said in rage as Sheree suddenly loosened her grip and flew off after Trunks and Goten, towards Capsule Corp.

"Where can we hide?" Sheree looked at her two companions as they entered the front doors of the building.

"In here! Quick! And mask your ki" Trunks pulled Goten and Sheree into a side room, which turned out to be Bulma's workroom. Bulma was at a work table, seemingly very involved in something.

"Hi, boys. You may want to go hide, Vegeta just came in the front door. Oh, hi Sheree. How are you?" Bulma said, not even looking up from her work.

The three children ran into a room that Sheree hadn't noticed previously. The door just looked like a wall.

"This is where me and Trunks hide when Vegeta gets mad." Goten explained, shutting and locking the door.

Sheree turned and looked around the room. It had a TV, a couch, a few chairs, and a fridge. She guessed that they hid here often. Heck, it even had a bunch of TVs on one wall that seemed to be security cameras.

"This used to be the security room, but mom moved the security room across the hall. We convinced her to leave the TVs in here and we turned this into a hiding place because dad doesn't know about it" Trunks said as he walked over to the couch and turned on the TV on. "What should we play? We've got Death War 2, Fight of the Phoenix, and a bunch of other games."

Sheree then noticed the game system that sat in the cabinet under the TV. It looked like a Play Station 2(don't own), but didn't use disks. Instead, Trunks was holding a box of Nintendo-like cassettes.

"Uh, Trunks, what kind of system is that?"

"GamePlayer" Trunks replied, putting a cassette in that read 'Death War 2: Return of the Zombies'

"Ok. Hey, Vegeta is in Bulma's workroom" Sheree exclaimed and lowered her ki even more as her friends did the same. "He can't find us, can he?"

"He hasn't yet. We've hidden in here several times" Goten said, taking a spot by Trunks and picking up the other game controller "So, arcade mode or story mode?"

"Story, of course." Trunks grinned as the start screen appeared "Sheree, you can play the winner if you want."

At this, Sheree grinned. She was a master at any and all video games. The only game her sister had ever beaten her at was Tony Hawk Underground 2. That was only because Tara had spent like nearly 24 hours playing the game when she challenged Sheree and Tara had become a master at it. Oh, and she used the "Perfect Rail" cheat.

"Sure, I'll play the winner. Be prepared to be beaten. Badly." Sheree laughed and took a seat right by Goten.

The games continued far into the afternoon and it was nearing 6 o'clock before any of them realized the time. They had had lots of fun. Sheree was proving herself as gaming masta' in a dimension other than her own and was loving it. All of a sudden, a blank security screen flashed to life with a picture of Bulma Briefs occupying it.

"Kid, supper's ready in the dining room. Don't worry, Vegeta's not as mad anymore but be light on your toes. Okay?"

"Yes 'mam!" the trio chorused. None of them really wanted to face a mad Vegeta. Well, Sheree may have seen it as a challenge, but she knew that it would be a death mission to piss off an already P-Oed Vegeta. The only person who would do that would be Tara. She lives for doing stupid things like that.

* * *

"Oh, sister dear, where are you?" the unknown male voice said in a sing-song voice as he walked down the hallway towards the main room.

"I'm in the meditation room." replied an equally cheerful voice over the intercom "Must get ready for the you-know-what, you know?"

Silence. The boy was confused. What was a you-know what? Was he supposed to know something. Suddenly, a thought came to his head. What they were training for was the you-know-what against the you-know-who. Their competitors will wish they hadn't crossed the Storm Siblings.

He entered the meditation room and removed his shoes. The boy walked over to his sister and sat.

"I heard from my sources that they are training some new members…" he started

"And since when have your trusty sources been right?" the girl replied, opening her eyes. Her brother's sources were notoriously famous for being wrong. They were mostly hoodlums and people of that type from whatever planet they were on at the time.

"Well, maybe this time they are right."

"This planet is weak, very weak. Who could they have found to train enough to defeat us in such a short amount of time? And how could they even KNOW that we are here? Honestly, brother, your contacts have more holes than a pasta strainer." the girl stood and moved toward her shoes "I'm going to supper now"

* * *

Ohhh, we're learning more about the new characters. Yays! I can't wait to see what happens next!

Kibito: Tara, you know what happens next, you're writing this, remember?

Oh yeah…I knew that…Kibito, why are you giving that look?

Kibito: Why Surpreme Kai agreed to train you, I do not know. It seems like I'm doing most of your training.

He thinks you like me, remember?

Kibito: ….I loathe you, Tara.

Now, now, it's not nice to hate. You know you love me.

Kibito: Riiiight

Well, R&R please.

PUSH THE BLUE BUTTON FOR ME AND KIBITO!


	8. Big Red Buckets Bring Disaster

Reviews!

Madam Captain- I'm delighted you aprove! We all adore Kibito-san! --gives you a cookie--

Thomas Drovin- Yay! Ah, Kibito hasn't even started yet. And rest assured, even to the final chapter, they will argue nonstop. ) Here's your cookie

katlin- You'll adore this chapter! Here's your cookie!

--------------------------

A bit late, but I had a craving to do a Halloween chapter. It will be fun. With some surprises.

Kibito: --reads over the chapter-- This is appalling! The Supreme Kai would never do that!

He would in my dreams.

Kibito: I'm glad I keep out of your dreams…

I'm glad you stay out of my dreams too…say it…

Kibito: Tara does not own anything you recognize…She doesn't even own what you don't recognize…She does, however, own that idiotic dream of hers… --grumbles--

* * *

"Ahhh!" Tara yelled in surprise as she was drenched in ice cold water. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at the source of her discomfort. Kibito was standing above her, a bright red, now empty, bucket, in hand.

"You've been asleep for about anhour. Supreme Kai left half an hour ago." Kibito said, making the bucket disappear.

"Oh, let me guess. He requested that you wake me up when you finished your meditation?" Tara asked, wringing out her hair. Kibito nodded. "And you decided to give me an early shower?"

Again, Kibito nodded. "The war is continued." Tara stood and began walking towards the building again. She was slightly upset at the fact that she had fallen asleep again. Her two companions didn't fall asleep while training, so why did she? She hated sitting and not moving for so long. She could hardly make it through a school day, she justified. Still, she didn't think that Shin thought very highly of her sleeping habit. Kibito sure didn't. Tara decided that she would try harder not to fall asleep, not to impress Kibito (she didn't really care if Kibbles was happy), but just to make Shin happy. She really did like him. Ok, she decided, from this moment, I won't sleep unless I'm in my bed.

"Well, are you coming, or not?" Tara looked back to the motionless Kibito, who was deep in thought.

"Hmph. I'm coming." Kibito said, and followed behind Tara, sinking into his own thoughts. She suddenly seemed different. He couldn't place it, but she seemed slightly more determined. Maybe he had gone too far with the water. Nah, she deserved it, he reasoned. She had fallen asleep, and if she did it again, he'd throw her in the lake. What couldn't understand was why the Supreme Kai talked so highly of her. So far, he hadn't said anything bad about her. Surely there couldn't be something between the pair. She was very childish with her tricks. But she never tricked Kaioshin, in fact, whenever he was around, she suddenly became really sweet, well, what she must of thought was sweet. But, surely the Supreme Kai couldn't like her. That was preposterous! She's a child. An immature child.

"Hullo? Earth-er-Kaioushin-kai to Kibbles!" Tara said, slowing down to walk by Kibito.

"Huh? Oh, what do want?" Kibito said shortly. She had disturbed his musings and he didn't appreciate it.

"What'cha thinkin' about?" Tara grinned up to Kibito.

"That is none of your business." Kibito said, not looking down at her. She suddenly seemed like her old childish self again. Maybe her earlier actions meant nothing.

"Aw, why not?" Tara grinned and they approached the door

"Again, none of your business."

"Meanie…" Tara said as she turned to go their separate ways: Kibito to go find Kaioshin, and Tara to go find some food.

----

"Hmmm…" Tara looked through the fridge, cabinets, drawers, ect for anything edible that looked appetizing. So far, no luck. She hated to admit it, but Kibito was, actually, a pretty good cook. Why did guys always cook better than her? Surely there must be something that she could beat her companions at. Tara thought about it for a moment.

During Tara's musings, Kibito entered the room, seemingly still searching for Kaioshin. Tara had been writing on a sheet of paper at the dining table. She looked up at him, then stuffed the paper down her shirt in hopes that he didn't read it.

"What have you got there?" he eyed her

"Nothing important to you. I do, however, have a question." Tara grinned and decided to continue with her plan

"What?"

"Teach me to cook"

"That's not a question."

"So?"

"No"

Tara frowned. Why didn't Kibito want to teach her to cook? Was he jealous that she was getting Kaioshin's attention all the time? Nah, Kibito didn't bat from that side of the plate. At least she hoped he didn't…

"Why not?" she continued

"Simple: You would blow the kitchen up." he replied shortly

"Hey, burning that water was so not my fault!" Tara said hotly, thinking about a time she had tried to make Ramen noodles, but forgot about the water.

"Impossible. It is impossible to burn water." Kibito responded from the doorway.

"Well, I sure didn't dump the water out, and there were black marks in the bottom of the bowl." Tara said, following him down the hallway. This would be a great chance to annoy him…until Kaioshin showed up of course.

"Hmph. Why are you following me?"

"I'm not." Tara grinned

"Yes you are. Why are you following me?"

"No, I'm not." Tara said in a singsong voice as they neared the library. This room had become one of Tara's favorite rooms. Even though she may not act like it, she loved to read more than anything. She could read all night, sleep for two hours, then wake up and read all day; a feat that she had actually accomplished when Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince came out. She got home at 12:30, read until 5AM, slept until about seven, then got up and continued reading only stopping to check her email and eat a short snack. She had finished the 652 page book before noon. It had taken Sheree until about eight that night to finish the book.

"Well then go away." Kibito growled. This girl was nothing but trouble. She was always following him and terrorizing him, but as soon as the Supreme Kai showed up, she transformed into an angel. Very infuriating.

"What if I want to read something?" Tara glanced around the library. As she had expected, Shin was sitting in one of the lounge chairs, reading an old, tattered book. He looked up as Tara and Kibito entered the room, then he returned to his reading. Tara walked purposely over to the couch by the purple Kai, picked up the book laying on an ornate coffee table, then settled herself into a comfortable position, and opened to a book-marked page, quickly becoming absorbed into the text.

Silence ensued for several minutes until Tara let out a nearly silent giggle. If fact, if it had been only but one decimal quieter, Kibito wouldn't have caught it, but as it was, he did.

"What are you laughing at?" Kibito asked from in spot at the doorway.

"I can't believe that he would do that." Tara giggled.

"What are you reading?" Kaioshin looked up from his book at Tara

"Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. I know I've read it like fifteen thousand times, but it is hilarious." Tara grinned. "I love the part where Severus kills Dumbledore."

"Uh, right…" Kaioshin quickly turned back to his book. Tara was a very strange person. He had learned that one moment, she could be the sweetest person ever, then, in a flash, she would be a little devil. And he suspected that the hostilities between her and his body guard has gotten far worse.

And so they read in silence for a while longer. Tara finished her book and stood to leave, but then she remembered something. As she walked past Kibito, she looked up at him, and opened her mouth to talk.

"What is tomorrow?"

"October 31st. Why?" Kibito answered suspiciously. He noticed that the date seemed to spur excitement in Tara's eye. This couldn't be good.

"We have got to go down to the down tomorrow."

"To…the down?" Kaioshin asked, confused

"The Earth…my friend, the Earth." Tara grinned

"But why?" Kaioshin asked, looking up from his book.

"Because tomorrow night, little kids dress up and terrorize the neighbors, demanding candy. Me and Sheree ALWAYS dress up. Please, can we go? Please?" Tara's eyes had gone all teary and a sweat drop appeared on Kaioshin's head.

"Maybe. We'll see." he reasoned. The deity closed his eyes and concentrated on the earth, blocking out Tara's exasperated musings of a world made of Halloween chocolate and TPed houses.

The room was silent for a while as Kaiosin talked to an unknown person on the Earth. Finally, he opened his eyes and gave Tara that really creepy grin that always freaks her out. Seriously, it does. It's all freaky and stuff.

"It seems that we have plans for tomorrow night. First things first, what will you dress up as?" the purple deity asked as Tara squealed a happy 'Thankyou' and launched herself at him, clinging to his neck.

"Ack! Tara, I can't breathe!" Tara unhappily unlatched her arms from around his neck and then ran off towards her room to find a costume.

"Sometimes I wonder about her…" Kaioshin laughed slightly as the girl ran off cheerfully. The girl was really growing on her. He would really be sad when they had to return to their world. Her smiling disposition made whatever room she was in brighter. Unfortunately, Kibito didn't seem to enjoy her company very much.

-------

"Now, what will I wear…" Tara wondered aloud. On most Halloweens, she had several weeks to gather the needed items. This time, however, she only had a mere twenty-four hours. Sleep, however, is for the weak, and she'd enjoy the look on Kibito's face when he finds out why she's going to skive off meditation. Well, usually, when they meditate, Kaioshin joins them, so maybe she'd grace them with her invaluable presence.

"Well, you could always go as a wanna-be Death Eater. That would scare any Dumbledores around." she imagined her sister saying. Tara, as amazing as it was, hadn't seen her sister in a few months, and was starting to miss her. Sure, they communicated via mind link about once a week via little purple Kai. But, there's not much you can say about a certain deity when that certain deity is allowing you to talk with your sister, especially when he can hear what you say and is giving you that look every time you begin to talk about him. Tara had learned that the first time she talked to Sheree in this fashion.  
"No, no, that wouldn't work. They don't have Harry Potter in this dimension. Sad, though it is. Hmmm, what about…nah…couldn't work…what if…maybe…that might work. I'VE GOT IT!" Tara jumped up from her spot on the floor and did a long and complicated victory dance, which included the Moonwalk, her version of the Macarena, and the Robot, among other things.

With her victory dance finished, she raced back to the library to find Kaioshin. As she was rounding the last corner, before the straight hallway to the great doors of the library, she ran into something solid…and it hurt. Being crushed under the object, I mean. When Tara opened her eyes, her head was turned to the side. The first thing she saw was books strewn everywhere. After that, she became aware of the weight on her chest. Tara slowly turned her head, almost afraid to look at the Kai who she knew was there. She could feel her face heating up. This was a very peculiar position to be in. Tara finally turned her head and looked up. She saw the face of a very surprised Kaioshin. Tara willed her face to return to it's normal shade…Well, as normal as it could get…

"Well, I didn't expect that." the Supreme Kai said. He still hadn't moved.

"Oh…I was looking for you…" Tara spoke slowly, not sure what to make of this.

"Why? Did you need something?" he asked. Still hadn't moved…Suddenly, he leaned down and kissed the girl softly on the lips. 'Take My Breath Away' was blaring in her mind. Tara gasped, taken aback, then returned the kiss.

Yeah, I wish…Nah…none of that last part happened, unfortunately. Well, to be truthful, Tara did run into Kaioshin, but he was standing up, and offering a hand to help Tara up rather quickly. But he was red in the cheeks. Something that didn't happen every millennia.

"Ah, excuse me. I didn't see you." he said as he busied himself with picking up the booked that had been scattered on the floor. Tara bent down and picked up several of the books, then followed her companion to wherever he was going.

"Oh yeah…I almost forgot. Can I ask you a question?" Tara suddenly remember her reason for sprinting down the hallways, a pastime which had gotten her in trouble with Kibito countless times

"You just did." Shin said, slightly grinning over at Tara. He was beginning to understand Tara's way of thinking, and what would be the best way to respond, he then added "Ask away."

"Right. Anyways, what time are we going to the earth tomorrow. I need Sheree's and Trunk's help in getting my costume." Tara replied

"What, dare I ask, is your costume?"

"Can't tell. It'll make Vegeta happy though" Tara grinned, thinking of her costume. She knew that she could think freely now because she had forced the Kai to promise not to read her mind. And though he didn't think Tara would carry out her threat, he had no doubt in his mind that Tara could get her hands on some pink hair dye.

"As early as you need, I suppose. Is noon acceptable?" he asked as he opened the door to his room, and sat his books on a nearby table. Tara put her stack by his, and grinned again.

"Noon is perfect. Terrific. Love it." Tara walked to the door, bowed, and exited. Tara isn't very big on the bowing thing though, so it was more of a nodding of the head. She only did it to impress Kaioshin.

--------

THE NEXT MORNING

--------

The Supreme Kai had joined Kibito and Tara for a morning of training. And not the boring meditation stuff. Actual "fun" training. The punching and kicking stuff. And in the air too! Yes, Tara had mastered flying…partially…she still fell occasionally…Ok, what we mean is that she spent most of the morning clinging to Shin's neck because every time she lost her concentration, she'd start to loose altitude, and therefore, cling to the purple Kai's neck. She has an extremely short attention span. 'Nuff said.

They trained for several hours nonstop. Tara was very proud of herself. It was the longest time she had went without cracking a joke. Maybe she was maturing…Haha. Did I make you laugh? Thought so. After awhile, around noon, a funny thing happened. Well, Kibito thought it was funny. But he would.

"Owww…" Tara was pressed into the ground, unable to get up...not that she wanted to… She had tried to punch Kibito. Kibito dodged her attack easily, and elbowed her in the back, sending her towards a nearby mountain. She recovered with mere feet to spare before hitting the peak. Tara turned and shot off towards Kibito, planning for a head-on collision. Kibito saw this, however, and moved to the side. Tara may have missed Kibito, but another being was directly behind Kibito. I think you know who I'm talking about. It was the second time in twenty-four hours that the purple Kai had landed on top of her. As you expected, Kaioshin was up in a flash, offering a hand to Tara.

"Ah…Sorry about that." Tara laughed, rubbing her bruised head. "So, shall we continue?"

"No, I think that we should eat, then go to the Earth." he replied. And with that, the group began their trek back to the kitchen to eat.

-  
EARTH -------

"Oh, I can't wait. Tara should be here any time!" Sheree was being very hyperactive. It was nearly time for the Kais to get there, and then, she'd get to see Tara's costume.

"They'll get here soon, Sheree. Chill out." Trunks grinned, taking a sip of his coke. "But, it is cool that we'll finally get to meet Tara properly."

The trio talked and joked for a while longer, while watching the plasma screen in Capsule Corps' living room. A little while after noon, there was a bright flash of light, and a new trio appeared. Kaioshin and his bodyguard popped into the visible spectrum in the middle of the room. Tara, in her renowned fashion, appeared approximately four feet in the air. Not over the ground though; over the newly arrived Vegeta. Vegeta wasn't happy. Obviously.

"Tara!"

"Sheree!"

"Tara!"

"Sheree!"

"Tara!"

"Sheree!"

"Tara!"

"Sheree!"

"SHUT UP!" Vegeta roared decisively. With that said, he pushed Tara into the floor.

"So, where's your costume?" Sheree asked, grinning. She had decided to be a zombie.

"We are going to be--" Tara began, then looked around suspiciously. She walked over to Trunks, and they conversed in whispers for a minute, before Trunks grinned.

"Of course I can get them!" he beamed, then beckoned Tara, Sheree, and Goten to follow him.

"Uh. I believe I am missing something." Kaioshin said from the silence.

"We're getting our costumes. You need to stay in her though. You can't see our costumes until tonight." Tara replied over her shoulder as she exited the room.

"My dad is here somewhere." Goten said helpfully as he held the door for Sheree, then left with the group.

"I suppose we can go find Goku as it seems that Tara will be busy for the remainder of the afternoon." Kaioshin said and the dynamic duo went off to find Goku.

---------

"Here they are." Trunks said, pulled open a drawer in Vegeta's dresser.

"Ok, we need four." Tara said, picking out four of Vegeta's neatly folded spandex suits. "One for each."

"Wait, we're all going to be Vegeta?" Sheree asked in disbelief. It had to be Tara to come up with this charade. Not that she had a problem with that. Tara always came up with this kind of thing. Her problem was that the younger sister always got conned into taking part whatever Tara was doing. Even if it was dangerous. Tara loved to do the dangerous part though…She wanted to glomp Vegeta for goodness sakes!

"No. We aren't going to be Vegeta" Tara said the name with a hint of disdain, "We are going to be mini Vegetas!"

"Mini Vegetas? That's interesting." Goten said, taking the outfit offered to him, complete with boots and gloves.

"Now, where is some hair gel…And hair spray. We need the heavy duty stuff." Tara asked, as she took what she needed from the dresser, then closed the drawer.

"There's a lot in the bathroom closet." Trunk responded, and got several bottles of gel, and several cans of hair spray.

"I have an idea" Sheree suddenly spoke up.

"I have a miracle!" Tara replied then grinned at her sibling "What is it?"

"Well, why don't we go to the supermarket and get some of that spray hair color stuff? So we can be even more authentic." Sheree said. The group was now in Trunk's room. They were leaving their "costumes" in Trunk's room until it was time to go out.

"That's a great idea! Something I didn't think of." Tara grinned and walked towards the door. "Shall we walk?"

"Sure." Trunks said and the group began walking towards the front door.

As they were walking by the kitchen, Tara glanced in and saw companions. She grinned and told them where they were going.

"Ok, be careful." Kaioshin called to their retreating backs

* * *

Whew! That was long!

Kibito: I think that it has been your longest chapter yet.

I know…I almost made it longer, but Trick or Treating will take at least five pages, and I wanted this chapter out. I've just got to put some finishing touches on the next chapter, then it will be out. I've got semester tests though, and my life if really hectic right now. So yeah…Say it, guys!

Kibito: We get no respect…

Not that!

Kaioshin: --sighs-- Cookies feed authors, but-

Kibito: -but they cannot sustain her-

Kaioshin: That is why-

Kibito: -we want you to-

All: R&R!

Nice reviews, as always, get cookies.


End file.
